1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding simulator and a game apparatus using such a sliding simulator.
2. Description of Related Art
A skiing simulator system in which a player stands on boards similar to ski plates to play a pseudo-skiing is known.
However, such a skiing simulator system could not simulate the actual skiing action and have less reality.